Many Happy Returns
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: Many things have changed in Oz during Elphaba's departure and she's about to face her most difficult situation.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise?

**This story will be based on two episodes of Sherlock. The first chapter will be from the first episode of Series 3. The story is post musical-verse.**

**I don't own Wicked nor Sherlock episode.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprise?**

500 miles away from Oz sits the Dome of Lurline, a place of pilgrimage for Lurline devotees outside of Oz. The dome is stationed right next to a big lake since they find it really sacred for them. They are practiced different than the ones from Oz, but retained some of the traditional practices. On their daily meditation, a hooded priest send her blessings for the people who are hooded and meditating, but notices something unusual. The priest took the hood off a blonde woman and looked up to the priest and was able to recognize the priest.

"You bastard!" the young woman cursed to the priest.

The other people stopped meditating and saw the unhooded woman. They noticed her as a thief who steals religious artifacts and sells them to the black market. The priest ran, but the woman chased the priest. The priest then smashed through the window falling, but the woman saw the priest flying. The other priests caught the woman and waited for the proper authorities to arrest her.

The priest soon landed outside a small home in the middle of a quiet and peaceful forest. When she went inside the home, she was discovered by a man who is sitting with his feet on top of the chair, a cup of tea, and a grin on his face. "How was your latest case, Great Detective?" the man sarcastically said.

The priest remove of the robes and it was revealed to be Elphaba Thropp with her trademark black dress. "Really fine, Fiyero." Elphaba told him.

"You know, ever since we left Oz, you have taken this 'Great Detective' persona quite well, but couldn't solve a case where you would cause damage."

"At least better than being called 'Wicked Witch', and you should thank me for turning you back to normal. I didn't marry because of your humor."

"Touche. Also, you should see what Chistery brought back from Oz."

Fiyero handed a newspaper to Elphaba and grabbed it from him. Elphaba saw the headline that read "MORRIBLE DIE OF NATURAL CAUSES DURING IMPRISONMENT, GLINDA CLEARS THE WICKED WITCHES NAME" and was really happy about how it turned out. "Fiyero, I think it's time that we went back to Oz." she says with a big smile.

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero went back to Oz a day later and decided to stay at Kiamo Ko since it's the only place they could find at the moment. While Fiyero, is unpacking their belongings inside, Elphaba is standing at the rooftop looking at the view of Emerald City. It's been two years since they saw the city and they expect many changes to it. Elphaba closed her eyes and could totally see what is happening around it. She could see newspapers about how the Wizard is a fake and how he and Madame Morrible created the "Wicked Witch" to hide their abuse against animals. She could see reporters hounding at Glinda about the death of her best friend. She could also see people who she might call "Elphaba Fans" who knows that she is alive and are coming up theories on how she survive.

Fiyero decided to stay in Kiamo Ko while Elphaba goes to Emerald City to meet with Glinda. She heard from Chistery that Glinda will be at the _Creme De La Oz_ for a special occasion. Before leaving for Emerald City, Elphaba put on a white clothes under her black dress with a collar, and took both ends of her hair and stick them on both sides of her head to make it seem she has a mustache.

Elphaba arrived at the Creme De La Oz, but was stopped by a greeter. Luckily everyone in Emerald City besides Glinda has the green specks in them, which makes Elphaba invisible as the former Wicked Witch. Elphaba could senses a messenger coming inside and makes a deduction to get into the restaurant. "Your wife has sent a messenger for you concerning about a certain child is coming." Elphaba told the greeter which makes him leave.

Elphaba could see Glinda sitting in at a table looking at the menu and wearing a pink dress and weird tiara. Elphaba then saw a waitress and needs a quick disguise to get pass the waiters. She then approached to the first table she sees and purposely spilled a drink on a man. She apologized to the man and grabbed his bow tie without even noticing. Elphaba then saw a man taking off his specs and approached him by telling the man that she will take the menu since he is done, and also took the specs with her to wear.

Elphaba arrived at Glinda's table and started to pose as a waiter. "Can I help you with anything, madame?" she asked Glinda in a deep voice.

Glinda looked at the waiter but didn't notice that it's Elphaba. "Hi, yeah, "I'm looking for a bottle of champagne. A good one." Glinda told her.

"Hmm, well these are all excellent vintages madame."

"Well, it's not really my area, what do you suggest?'

"Well you can't possibly go wrong but, uh, maybe if you like my personal recommendation, this last one on the list is a favorite of mine. Uh, it is you might in fact say, like a face in the past." Elphaba said while she took off the specs.

Elphaba expected Glinda to look, but she didn't. "Great, I'll have that one please." Glinda said.

Elphaba then looked a little scared, not knowing what to do, but decided to improvise. "It is familiar but with a quality of surprise."

"Well surprise me." Glinda stretched as she handed the menu to her.

"I'm certainly endeavoring to, madame." a disgruntled Elphaba said as she took the menu and left.

Glinda still sits in the table, tapping her fingers to the table while waiting for someone. A man with a small box saw Glinda and went to the table to sit with her. "Hey, sorry that took so long." the man told Glinda.

Glinda looked up and was really happy to see him, "Oh no worries there, Boq."

"Are you okay?" Boq asked Glinda.

"Yeah, yeah. Me? Yeah I'm fine."

After a few seconds of silence, Boq timidly starts to talk to Glinda. "You know, for these past few months, you were there for me. And I was there for you. I have three things to say to you. First, I wanted to say that I am sorry for swearing to kill Elphaba, even though she turned me tin for no reason. And secondly, thank you for turning me back to normal."

"Oh stop it. It took me about two years to study that old book til I find the right spell." Glinda remarked.

"Yeah, thanks anyway. And third and most important thing I wanted to say. I just wanted to say ask, if you could see your way through-" Boq was interrupted when Elphaba arrived and presented a champagne to her.

"Madame, I think you'll find this vintage exceptionally to your liking. It has the old qualities of the old with some of the color of the new." Elphaba said.

"No sorry, not now please." Glinda told Elphaba as she continued her attention to Boq and hear has to say.

"Like a gaze from a crowd of strangers, suddenly one is aware of staring into the face of an old friend." Elphaba said as she took of the specks.

"No look, seriously could you just…" Glinda stopped as she looked up and thought she was dreaming.

"Interesting thing that I was lucky to wear a white shirt inside to put on a bow tie. Lends to anonymity of the waiters."

Glinda then got up and took a deep breath. "Glinda what is it?" Boq asked.

"Well, the short version, not dead. Bit mean springing it on you like that, I know. Could have given you a heart attack, probably still will. But in my defense it was still pretty funny." Elphaba laughed but Glinda gave her a threatening look, "Okay it's not a great defense."

"Oh no, you're…" Boq said as he could recognize her.

"Oh yes." Elphaba replied.

"Oh my Oz!"

"Not quite."

"You died. You melted." Boq said

"Not really." Elphaba then took of the hair off of her face. "Could you do that with your hair?" Elphaba joked.

"Oh my Oz! Do you have any idea what you might have done?!" Boq said to Elphaba.

"Okay Glinda, I'm suddenly realized that I probably owed you some sort of an apology."

"Alright Glinda, just keep calm." Boq told her as she punched the table out of anger.

"Two years. Two years hmm… I thought, mmm… I thought… you were dead. Hmm? Now, you let me grieve. Hmm? How could do that? How?" Glinda said to Elphaba as she tries held back her tears.

"Wait before you might do anything you might regret, um, just let me ask one question. Are you really going to keep that?" Elphaba laughed as she was referring to her new wardrobe. Glinda breath heavily and grabbed Elphaba and pushed her to the ground as she tries to choke her, but the restaurant goers and waiters broke off the fight.

Glinda, Boq and Elphaba were force to leave and are now sitting in a fast food restaurant. "I have 13 choices once you've arrived at Kiamo Ko. I wanted to avoid dying, if at all possible. The first scenario involving me hurling myself to a hay cart. Impossible, the angle was too steep. Secondly, a system of Munchkin wrestling to the Witch Hunters." Elphaba told Glinda and Boq but Glinda interrupted her.

"You know, for a genius, you can be remarkably thick." Glinda told her.

"What?"

"I don't care how you faked it, Elphaba, I wanted to know why?"

"I can't live in Oz anymore. With me being alive, I would be still branded as Wicked Witch, which I'm not Boq." She told to Boq before turning her attention back to Glinda, "When I find out that Morrible died and you clearing my name, I decided to go back."

"Mmmhmm, well consider yourself lucky that I'm not branding you as a criminal again. And what's with that mumbo jumbo talk now?" Glinda said.

"Well, ever since I left Oz, I read some books about crime, which took me about a month since I like reading, I rebranded myself as the Great Detective. I solve crime quickly by deductions. Most people pass me off as a lizard lady since no one outside doesn't know about the Wicked Witch."

"We there others who knew?"

"There were a couple of others."

"Who?"

Elphaba hesitated but decided to tell her. "Fiyero."

"Fiyero?!"

"Yeah. Fiyero Tiggular and mostly Oz and animal runaways who help me in my cases through the two years since I was gone. I call them my 'Vagabond Connection' since they have no homes and jobs and usually travel a lot. I pay them well."

"Okay. So just Fiyero Tiggular and a hundred tramps."

Elphaba laughs and corrects her. "No! Twenty-five at most."

Glinda grabbed Elphaba again and punched her in the teeth, which got them out of the restaurant and are now in a deli. They were standing around in the counter for nine minutes not saying a word until Elphaba decided to talk. "Seriously, it's not a joke. Are you keeping that?" Elphaba commented on her dress and tiara.

"Uh yeah." Glinda calmly told her.

"Sure?"

"Boq likes it."

"Hmm, no he does not." Elphaba made her deductions.

"He does."

"He doesn't."

Glinda looked at Boq waiting for a response from him, but he listened to their conversation until she looked at him. "Oh don't." Boq told Glinda.

"Oh, brilliant!" Glinda said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Right this is charming. I've really miss this!" Glinda then went to her attention to Elphaba and started to talk to her. "One word, Elphaba. That is all I needed! One word to let me know you're alive!" Glinda raised her voice at her.

"I've nearly been in contact so many times but, I'm worried that you might say something indiscreet."

"Oh this my fault?!" Glinda said while Boq is laughing at Glinda on what she said. "Why am I the only one who thinks this is wrong! The only one reacting like a normal person!" Glinda shouted.

"Overreacting." Elphaba remarked.

"Overreacting!" Glinda shouted at her.

"Glinda!" Boq said to calm her.

Elphaba tried to shush Glinda but she ignored her. "So you faked her own death and you waltz in here large as life but I'm not suppose to have a problem with that, no because Elphaba Thropp thinks its a perfectly okay thing to do!"

"Shut up, Glinda! I don't want everyone in this room to know that I'm alive!" Elphaba shouted.

"Oh it's still a secret, is it?!"

"Yes it's still a secret!" Elphaba and Glinda's shouts have made everyone around them notice. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Elphaba whispered.

"Swear to Lurline!" Glinda shouted.

"You have miss this didn't you? The blood pumping through your veins, us arguing about who's popular and my remark on your obsession with pink." Glinda grabbed Elphaba again for the third time and headbutt her right in the nose and decided to leave the deli.

Elphaba with a bloody nose stands with Boq as Glinda tries to call a taxi carriage. "I don't understand. I said I'm sorry, isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Elphaba asked Boq.

"Oz, you don't know anything about Glinda do you?" Boq said.

"You? Yes. Glinda? No."

"I'll talk her out. And Elphaba, I apologized for accusing you of turning tin without my knowledge that you are trying to save me."

"Apology accepted. And you should go now and ask her if she wants to marry you."

"How did you-"

"I told you, I'm now the Great Detective. I can see a person through how they feel or what they are thinking. Plus that small box is a dead give away and you were really impatient all the time when I showed up."

"I see. Well, nice to see you again Elphaba."

"Nice to see you too Boq." When Boq and Glinda left, Elphaba stays outside restaurant trying hard not to think about her bleeding nose. "Ow! For a girl who knows very little, she truly has a strong head." she remarked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding Speech

**This chapter is from the first half of the Sherlock episode "The Sign of Three". There will be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter which will be in italics.**

**I don't own Wicked or Sherlock.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Wedding Speech**

Two months have past since Elphaba's surprise return to Glinda and everything has been really peaceful in Oz. Boq finally asked Glinda for marriage in the taxi carriage right after their time at the deli and spend the last two months preparing. Elphaba and Fiyero were suppose to leave Oz after meeting Glinda, but decided to stay and make Kiamo Ko their home. Despite Elphaba wanting to keep her fake death a secret, it spread quickly all around Oz and it was confirmed by Glinda. Elphaba expected more witch hunters to get her but instead, people hailed her as a hero of Oz. Many reporters from Oz went to Kiamo Ko and took many pictures and ask questions about her death. Since she left two years ago, crime has rose and the Gale Force has little power to stop them. Elphaba decided to use her time in Oz as the Great Detective to solve them faster than the Gale Force thanks to her deductions and her Vagabond Connection.

While Elphaba is solving crime on her own, Fiyero rejoined the Gale Force as captain again and sometimes used them as back up for Elphaba. Fiyero also has a partner named Kayline, a young female lieutenant who was one of the few people who didn't believe that Elphaba was a witch. For the past eighteen months, the Gale Force was having a hard time capturing bank robbers because they disappeared whenever the Gale Force, and even Glinda, arrive on the scene. But with Fiyero on the case, they are one step away to capturing them. Before they could arrest them, Chistery arrived and told Fiyero that Elphaba is in trouble. He knows that he can't leave, but thinks it must be urgent for Elphaba

"On second thought Kayline, you make the arrest." Fiyero told her

"What? But if you don't, Lester will take the credit." Kayline said.

"Sorry but I have to go."

"It's her isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, but I have to go." Kayline obeyed and Fiyero ran off outside and spoke to some of the Gale Force.

"I need maximum back up to Kiamo Ko now. Tell Emerald City that some trouble is about to happen."Fiyero got into his horse and galloped as fast it could to Kiamo Ko. "Elphaba?!" Fiyero screamed as he entered the castle. He went into her room and found her sitting on a table with her face buried in the table. "Elphaba what's wrong?"

"I'm doomed Fiyero. I'm in deep trouble." Elphaba muffled.

"What is?"

"This is the most difficult thing thing I have ever done." Elphaba then got a book called _How to Make a Wedding Speech_ and showed it Fiyero. "Do you know any funny stories about Glinda?" Fiyero sighed in relief, but is annoyed for wasting time. When the Gale Force arrived, Elphaba got up and looked confused from the sound of marching inside the castle. "What did you do this time?!" a disgruntled Elphaba told Fiyero.

* * *

Glinda and Boq were wedded in a cathedral with the reception taking place in a large hotel that is next to cathedral. Many people and animals attended the wedding. But before the wedding took place, Elphaba "interviewed" some male human guests to see if they are dangerous or if Glinda is cheating with them, but none of them do and were really scared or mad at Elphaba due to her deduction skills. Elphaba also talked with a boy who is really shy, but liked her after she showed him some explicit photos of her past cases. Elphaba was really happy to see Doctor Dillamond again and the two spoke for a while. Glinda became excited when she saw her hero arrived for the party. "So that's him, Major Cook?" Elphaba asked Boq.

"Yeah, that's him."

"If there such good friends, why does he barely even mention him?"

"She mentions him all the time to him. Never shuts up about it. Besides you, Cook is the most talked about from Glinda."

A few minutes later, everyone is now seated and ate before the best man could speak. Luckily, Elphaba isn't the first one to speak. When it was time to speak, Elphaba got up and is now feeling scared. This is the first she has to speak in front of many people since her time at Shiz. "Uhhh, ladies and gentlemen and uhh, others." Elphaba opened her speech, "First things first, Glinda Upland. My good friend Glinda Upland." she introduced Glinda to the guests. "When Glinda broached the subject of best woman, I was confused…"

_Glinda arrived to Kiamo Ko all alone to talk to Glinda about being best woman. When she entered, she was surprised to see Fiyero, who sitting in the kitchen reading a newspaper with his foot on the table. "Oh Fiyero, I didn't expect you here." Glinda said._

"_I didn't expect you too. Why are you here anyway?"_

"_Oh, I just came here to talk to Elphie. Is she here?"_

"_She's upstairs in one of her 'rooms' rambling upstairs."_

_Glinda went upstairs and find many jars with organs inside at Elphaba's room. She also saw Elphaba in her robes and bed hair and a cup of coffee in her hand. "Glinda, are you here to punch me again?" Elphaba remarked._

"_No, I'm here to say that I'm sorry that I was harsh on you and it was really good that you're back." Glinda replied and looked at her "jar collection". "So is this one from one of your previous cases."_

"_Yeah. I sometimes keep the damaged ones as experiments. So why are you here anyway?"_

"_So the big question. The best woman. I know that in weddings that there's always a best man making speeches. I just wanted to have a best friend telling great stuff about me as well. So I've now picked a best woman."_

"_Is it that Dorothy girl? The one from Kansas."_

"_No, she's not my best friend. I barely know that farm girl."_

"_Oh! Fiyero's new partner Kayline. She's nice and not very judgmental."_

"_No, Kayline's great, but she's not my best friend. Look Elphaba this is the biggest and most important day of my life."_

"_Well-"_

"_No it is. It is. And I wanted the two people up there that I love and care about most in the world. You already know Boq. And… you." When Glinda said that, Elphaba blinked many times to know that if she is actually saying that._

"I confess at first that I didn't realized what she was asking me. When finally what I understood, I expressed to her that I was both flattered and surprised. I explained to her that I had never expected this request and I was a little daunting in the face of it. I thanked her for the trust she'd place in me and I was moved by it."

_But in reality, she was frozen in place, not saying a word and giving Glinda a glaring look. "Yeah it's getting a bit scary now."_

"It later transpired that I said none of it out loud." Glinda laughed and some of the guest joined in.

"_So in fact-" Elphaba finally spoke_

"_Yes"_

"_I'm your best-"_

"_woman."_

"_friend?"_

"_Yeah of course you're my best friend." Elphaba then took her cup of coffee and drank it without Glinda saying a thing after she was done drinking. "Are you okay with that?"_

"_Surprisingly okay."_

"_So you'll have to make a speech of course." Elphaba froze again after Glinda told her that she has to make a speech._

Elphaba then took cue cards out her pockets and started to throw them. "So, done that. Done that. Done that bit. Hmm. I'm afraid Glinda but I can't congratulate you. All emotions, and in particular love, stand opposed to the pure, cold reason I hold above all things. A wedding is, in my considered opinion, nothing short of a celebration of all that is false and specious and irrational and sentimental in this ailing and morally compromised world. Today we honour the death-watch beetle that is the doom of our society and, in time, one feels certain, our entire species." The guest are now feel uncomfortable and Fiyero, who is sitting with Kayline and Doctor Dillamond, felt embarrassed. Even though Elphaba married Fiyero, they never had a big wedding celebration. They were just wedded by only a priest with no guests.

"Oh why did she have to say that now?!" a disappointed Fiyero said.

"But anyway, let's talk about Glinda. If I burden myself with a little help-mate during my adventures, it is not out of sentiment or caprice, it is that he has many fine qualities of his own that he has overlooked in his obsession with me." Everyone, including Fiyero, is now getting comfortable with what Elphaba has to say. "The point I'm _trying_ to make is that I am the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant and all-round obnoxious asshole that anyone could possibly have the misfortune to , I am an obnoxious girl. I am sorry for what I said earlier. I was being hypocritical of saying it because I am married. And Boq, when I say you deserve this girl, it is the highest compliment of which I am capable. Glinda, you have endured tragic loss. So sorry again about that one, so know this: today you sit between the man you have made your husband and the woman you have saved in short, the two people who love you most in all this world. And I know I speak for Boq as well when I say we will _never_ let you down, and we have a lifetime ahead to prove that. Now then, on to the funny stories-" Elphaba stopped when she saw people crying and murmuring. "I'm sorry what happened. Glinda, did I do it wrong?"

"No you didn't." Glinda told her as she got and hugged her. Everyone clapped for Elphaba overcoming what will be considered her greatest situation yet.

"Now then, on to the funny stories. After Glinda asked me to be her best woman, I asked her in return to come with me on my adventures. She happily accepted it. It is how you say a make up of the two lost years we would have done. Glinda has kept a journal of our adventures and named them, which I've never done. We've tackled some tough cases together. Firstly, the Hollow Client."

_Elphaba and Glinda looked Vinkun kingdom to find a mysterious pie thrower in white clothing and Glinda got attacked with a pie pan. Elphaba laughed at her while Glinda gave her an annoyed look._

"The Poisonous Giant."

_Elphaba and Glinda are hiding behind a wall while trying to capture a dangerous Munchkin murderer through poison darts. The Munchkin saw them and Elphaba told Glinda to get down before he shoot darts at them._

"We've had some frustrating cases."

_The two found a large quantities of dynamite under a bridge connecting to Emerald City and Gliken. "What is it?" Glinda asked._

"_Flower bombs that can be only found in the Gilken area that will cause a large explosions if they are two or more together. Except one that will stop it."_

"_And what is it?"_

_Elphaba lit a match and put on one of the dynamite which made Glinda really scared._

"Some 'touching' cases."

_Elphaba and Glinda are hiding inside a house to try to catch a thief who steals in the morning and with occupants with it. "She's going to ring the doorbell." Glinda said as she saw what appears to be the thief. "Oh no, she changed her mind. No she's going to do it. No, she's leaving. Oh she's going to do it."_

"_She thinks that it might be her boyfriend's home. She never visits his home and would never steal from him. She's basically the most boring criminal I had ever face."_

"And of course I have to mentioned the Elephant in the Room."

_Elphaba and Glinda are frozen in shock when they saw an elephant in a small bedroom._

"But we want something special for this special day don't we Glinda, the Bloody Guardsman."

_Elphaba and Glinda are sitting in Emerald City and are looking at a Gale Force in duty. "So this Major Cook, he is a decorated war hero isn't he?" Elphaba asked._

"_Not all. He once lead new recruits in a mission as a way to break them, but something went wrong. All of them died except him. He gets more death threats than you."_

_Elphaba then decided to read a letter from the captain of the royal palace guards about a guard who died mysteriously and was found in the washrooms. Elphaba and Glinda went to the palace to investigate and what they find was a group of fellow guards in not in service looking around a bloody body on the floor. "Stand back, I'm the ruler of Oz. Let me see the problem." Glinda told the guards._

_Elphaba try to get in, but the guards couldn't get her through. "Do you have any clearance?" a guard told her._

_"No."_

"_Then why are you snooping around in her?"_

"_Because I was told to be here."_

"_Arrest her."_

"_No! I'm telling the truth!" Elphaba shouted as the guards grab her._

"_Let her go! She's with me." Glinda ordered them and obeyed._

"_Thank you. You better listened to your boss now, or she'll get you." Elphaba remarked the guards. She then looked at the body while Glinda is looking at the weapon. "Hmm, the weapon again, an invisible knife."_

"_Hmm, wound in the abdomen, I say it's fatal."_

"_Wow Glinda, you sure know you're saying."_

_"Well you're not the only doing some reading in the past two years. Along with the Grimmerie, I read some medical books."_

_"Yeah, let just get back to the case. Man stabbed to death. No murder weapon. Door locked from the inside. Only one way in or out of here."_

_"Elphaba. He's still breathing." Everyone heard Glinda and were shocked the he was still alive. "Give your scarf." she told Elphaba. "Quick, somebody called an ambulance now!" she ordered the guards._

"Private Tock had just come off guard duty. He'd stood there for hours, plenty of people watching, nothing apparently wrong. He came off duty and within minutes was nearly dead from a wound in his stomach, but there was no weapon. Where did it go? "Gale Force, you got a theory?" Elphaba said to Fiyero, who look very confused, "Yeah you're a detective. Got a theory?"

"Uhh, somebody that small could have done it. It might have been a dwarf?" Fiyero said

"Excellent theory."

"Really?"

"No."

"What about an attempted suicide?" someone whispered.

"Who said that?" Elphaba said as hear the person

The person got up and presented his theory "Um ... attempted suicide, with a blade made of compacted blood and bone. Broke after piercing his abdomen ... like a meat ... dagger."

"Meat dagger, hmm."

"So how was it done?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm afraid that I don't know. I didn't solve that one." Elphaba hesitated. "Now during that case, there was one feature that was new to me than any of my other cases: Glinda saving a life. She truly knows what she is doing and saved a man's life from certain death. However, I'm not here to not only praise Glinda but also embarrass her. Embarrassment leads me to the bachelorette night with just only me and her. Of course there's hours of material so I had to cut that one down to the good bits..."

**To be continue.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mayfly Man

**This is the second half from the wedding chapter. There will also be a surprise cameo in this chapter.**

**I don't Wicked nor Sherlock.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mayfly Man**

_Flashback_

_Elphaba and Glinda are the only ones celebrating the bachelorette night by going to every bar in every bar in Emerald City. During that night Elphaba brought two graduated cylinders for them to drink beer by 443 milliliters so Elphaba can see how Glinda can take alcohol. "Over there." Elphaba told Glinda._

"_What?"_

"_Toilets. Any second now you'll get…"_

"_Tell me later, I'll have to go to the loo."_

"_Hmm, right on schedule."_

"_What Elphie?"_

"_Nothing."_

_While Elphaba wasn't looking, Glinda ordered an extra pint in Elphaba's drink, which got her really drunk and fought with one of the customers. Elphaba and Glinda returned to Kiamo Ko, hungover after spending couple of hours in bars. The two then played a guessing game with "Luri" written on Glinda's head and "Elphaba Thropp" written on Elphaba's head. They were interrupted when Fiyero knocked on the door saying a client has arrived. The client asked which one is Elphaba and Glinda responded by pointing at the paper on Elphaba's head while whistling. _

_The client told Elphaba and Glinda that she claims to that she dated a ghost, but the two are still drunk and Elphaba responded to the client boring but apologized and called Glinda rude when she woke her up. The client took them to the place where she claims the ghost lived, but Elphaba is still drunk to look for clues and the only thing she could deduct is the client is a nurse and then she pass out in the rug._

"_I'm calling the police." the landlord said who is not amused with them._

"_No No. This is the famous detective Elphaba Thropp and her partner and Oz ruler Glinda Hale Upland." the client told the landlord as he l grabbed Elphaba, which woke Elphaba and made her angry. _

"_Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing! Don't compromise the integrity of the-" Elphaba then barfed on the floor which disgusted both the client and the landlord while Glinda made a joke about it._

_The next thing they know, Elphaba and Glinda woke up in a jail cell. Luckily, Fiyero arrested them and got them out by the time they woke up. While there on the station front desk, Elphaba can now clearly think about the case. "That woman, Evanna." Elphaba said._

"_What?" Glinda asked._

"_Dated a ghost. The most interesting case for months. What a wasted opportunity."_

_Elphaba and Glinda returned to Kiamo Ko and took many drinks of water and a few head medicine to cure their hangover. After there done, Elphaba decided to continue the case by interviewing the women who dated the same man as Evanna did by using the files she gave to her. She interviewed them by separate phone calls, but unknown to Glinda, Elphaba also used what she called her "mind palace" and could see the women only through their mind. Elphaba chose a council room as a choice of meeting in her mind palace and only picked four women to stay. _

_They introduce themselves to Elphaba and Elphaba started to ask them questions. The women told different names of the man they claimed to be the ghosts who all stayed in his place in four different nights and looked different in their perspective. Elphaba deducted that the man stole identities of dead people through the obituaries. Evanna joined in and Elphaba welcomed her. After asking a few questions, Elphaba is now finding the case more difficult. The women all decided to leave without saying goodbye except Evanna who told Elphaba to "enjoy the wedding." before disappearing. Elphaba then woke up from his gaze and started to question herself about it._

Present: Glinda's Wedding - Reception hall

"Like our case with the 'Bloody Guardsman', the Mayfly Man is still unsolved." Elphaba continued speaking to Glinda's wedding guest, "I probably should have told you about the Elephant in the Room. it does help to further illustrate how invaluable Glinda is to me. I can read a crime scene the way he can understand a human being. I used to think that's what made me special, quite frankly, I still do. But whenever you need services of either of us, I will solve you crime, but it takes Glinda to save your life. Even though she is the ruler of Oz doesn't mean she couldn't save people." Elphaba then hold out Glinda's journal and showed it to people. "This journal is the story of two women and their frankly ridiculous adventures of the range of two months and I am happy that Glinda, the most caring person in the world, is with me. And from now on, in this journal, there's a bigger adventure. So raised your glass and be upstanding." The guests got up as Elphaba told them to, "Today begins the adventure of Glinda Hale Upland Merrill and Boq Sherl Merrill. The two reasons why every single one of us is-."

Elphaba then froze and dropped her glass as the photographer took a picture of them. As the glass is slowly dropping, Elphaba went back to her mind palace and everyone who she interviewed is frozen except Elphaba, and she approached to Evanna and starting to speak to her.

"What did you say?" Elphaba asked Evanna, "You said 'Glinda Hale Upland'. You said that. You said 'Hale Upland'. How did you know about her full name? You weren't in classes with Glinda at Shiz. She never mentions you as a childhood friend. And she never tells anyone her middle name." Elphaba then remembered the times she tried to guess Glinda's middle name like "Heather", "Hannah", and "Higgins", but Glinda keeps telling her to shut up.

"Only two people in her life knew about it before the wedding." Elphaba and Fiyero were the two people besides her family to know about her middle name during one time at Shiz when they were talking about baby names during her past relationship with Fiyero and Elphaba was in the room annoyed by it.

"There's only one time that name is made to the public." which is the wedding invitation and Elphaba then come with the theory. "The wedding invitation! You saw the wedding invitation! You also told me to enjoy the wedding before you left my mind palace. Could be a coincidence."

"Oh Elphaba. You'll never know." someone said. The five women disappeared and Elphaba discovered that voice came from Nessarose, who is sitting in the top chair of the council room.

"I thought you-"

"Relax I'm not dead. Glinda came to me and warned me about Morrible's plan before the house She also did an illusion that will make people think that I'm dead. I'm crippled again but that's the price of me avoiding the death. She invited me to go the wedding but declined. Don't worry, I'll meet you again."

"How did you know about this-"

"Also, you're not the only one in hiding and doing some detective work. I watched you in the shadows. We basically have the same thinking process. But none of that is important. Now Elphaba, what do we say about coincidences."

"That the universe is rarely lazy."

"So the balance of probability is…"

"Someone went to great lengths to find about the wedding."

"Which suggests?"

"Criminal intent."

"Clearly but more importantly…"

"The Mayfly Man! The Mayfly Man is-"

"here today." Elphaba continued her speech and noticed the glass fall.

"Something is going to happen right here. You have control of the room." Nessarose told Elphaba while she's still in the mind palace.

Elphaba planned quickly and come up on how to capture the Mayfly Man. "Ladies and gentleman tend to milk a good speech. But for now, part two. Part two is more action based." She said as she was writing something on a napkin. She scanned everyone and continue to talked while walking to Fiyero. "Who would go to a wedding? That is the great question. Weddings are great! They are lovely."

"What is she doing?" Boq asked.

"I don't know." Glinda replied.

"Glinda's great. Everyone knows that Glinda the Good is the ruler of Oz and would do anything to her. Even on this special day." Elphaba gave Fiyero the napkin that read "Lock this place down!" and he got Kayline and followed Elphaba's orders. "Oh! Ladies and gentlemen, can't stand it when I finally get the chance to speak for once, Munchkin Cameos."

"What did he say?" Boq asked.

"Battle stations. Someone's going to die." Glinda replied.

"Narrow it done." Nessarose said through Elphaba's mind palace.

"No! Not you! Not you! You!" Elphaba said to Glinda after slapping herself. "It's always you Glinda Upland, you keep me right."

"What do I do?" Glinda asked.

"You've already done it. Don't solve the murder, save a life." Elphaba whispered to Glinda. "Sorry, off piece." Elphaba told the guests. "Okay let's play a game. Let's play murder. Imagine someone's going to get murdered at a wedding. Who exactly would you pick? More importantly, who could you only kill at a wedding? Well it can't be Glinda because she would be dead by now. Like if I were to kill her, I'll poison her, but I'll ruin her pink dress collection instead because it's more fun to see go crazy on that than kill her. Now my husband, Mr. Fiyero Tiggular is easy to kill and it's a miracle no has the temptation to do it. So, once again, who could you kill here? Clearly it's someone who doesn't go out much. Killing someone in public is difficult, killing them in private isn't an option. Someone is private, obsessed with personal security. Possibly someone under threat."

Elphaba cleared out all possible targets until there is only one: Major Cook. Elphaba remembered what Glinda said about him getting more death threats than Elphaba and she could hear Glinda and Cook's conversation about how he lives in isolation before Elphaba's speech. Elphaba then got another napkin, wrote on it and gave it to Major Cook. Cook took the napkin that says "IT'S YOU" and felt scared. "Now another important question, how would you kill them?" Elphaba continued to talk

"Ms. Thropp! Ms. Thropp!" the young boy that Elphaba showed him pictures shouted.

"Ah hello again. What's your theory. Get this one right and there's a headless nun photo in it for you."

"It's the invisible man with the invisible knife. The one who tried to kill the guardsman."

Elphaba heard what he said and he remembered the Bloody Guardsman case and found them connected. "Oh not just planned. Planned and rehearsed." Elphaba whispered as Major Cook left the reception hall. Elphaba grabbed a glass and ran back to Glinda and Boq's side. "Ladies and gentleman there will be a short interlude. To the bride and groom." she said with the glass raised and the guests followed. "Major Cook is going to be murdered." Elphaba told Glinda, "I don't know how or by whom, but it's going to happen" Glinda got up and followed Elphaba as they left the reception hall. Glinda told Boq to stay, but followed them anyway. Major Cook went back to his room and took out his suitcase out. He opened it and took out a pistol as he prepares to take on the murderer.

"How could you not remember his room? You remember everything." Glinda told Elphaba

"I have to delete something." an annoyed Elphaba said.

"Room 207." Boq told them as he approach to them. The three ran to Cook's room, but the the door is locked.

"Major Cook! Major Cook?" Elphaba called through the door.

"If someone's about to make an attempt on my life, it won't be the first time. I'm ready." Major Cook said to Elphaba.

"Major, let me in." Glinda ordered

"Kick the door down." Boq suggested.

"I have a pistol in my hand and a lifetime of unfortunate reflexes." Cook said.

"You're not safe in there. Whoever's after you, we know that a locked door isn't going to stop him." Elphaba said.

"The Invisible Man with the invisible knife."

"I don't know how he does it so I can't stop it."

"Solve it then."

"I'm sorry."

"You're the 'Great Detective' solve it then. Tell me how he did it and I'll open the door."

"Solve it and he'll open the door.." Boq told Elphaba.

"I couldn't solve it before. I couldn't solve it then." Elphaba said.

"It matters now."

"Glinda what's he talking about. Get your husband out of control."

"He's right." Glinda said.

"Oh you've changed!"

"She's right. Now shut up Elphie. You are not a puzzle solver, you're a drama queen! Now there's a man in there who's about to die. The game is on, solve it!" Glinda shouted, "And you're the one who change around her. Everyone has, including me. Two years ago, the people of Oz were afraid of the Wicked Witch of the West. Now, they praise the Great Detective. And I just realized, the Great Detective is driven by the Wicked Witch. She solve crimes because she wants to get away with all the things that made the Wicked Witch. Don't try to be a coward like how you were as the Wicked Witch, be a hero as the Great Detective."

Elphaba learned what Glinda said and decided to solve the crime. She sees Private Tock and Major Cook in full uniform and then see Private Tock in the shower room unclipping his belt and blood is starting to come out.

"The belt!" Elphaba whispered, "Major Cook, no-one's coming to kill you. I'm afraid you've already been killed several hours ago."

"What?" Major Cook said

"Don't take off your belt."

"My belt?"

"Your belt, yes. Tock was stabbed hours before we saw him but it was through his belt."

"Th-the belt would bind the flesh together when it was tied tight. And when you took it off..." Glinda said

"Delayed action stabbing." Elphaba said.

"So I'll die in my uniform. How appropriate. There is a proper way to die Ms. Thropp." Major Cook told her.

"Yes there is and it's not Glinda's wedding. We would never do that to Glinda Upland. I did that once and it left her grieving and wished something that will never happen but did."

"I think I'm in need of medical care." Major Cook said.

"I think I'm your doctor." Glinda told him before letting her in.

* * *

After a few hours, Fiyero and Kayline arrived back to the reception hall with the wedding photographer in custody. Elphaba told Fiyero to give the photo for evidence. Fiyero asked her if there is something interesting in them and said there is.

"Is the murder weapon on the camera." Glinda asked.

"It's not what's in the camera, but the one who holds them." Elphaba said. "Now one question, who would you not see in wedding photos." Elphaba said.

"Uhh, Elphie. Could not show off at my wedding like you did just couple of hours ago." Glinda told her.

"There is always a man at a wedding who is not in any photograph but can go anywhere, and even carry an equipment bag around with him if he likes, and you never even see his face. You only ever see..." Elphaba got the camera back from Fiyero, "the camera."

"What are you doing? What is this?" the photographer said.

"Johnny Allegro. Also known as the Mayfly Man. His brother was killed in that raw incursion. Johnny sought revenge on Cook and worked his way through his staff. Found the invitation, the one time he would be out in public. So he made his plan, rehearsed the murder, making sure of every last detail." Elphaba then took out a hand cuff from her pockets and she cuffed Johnny to a table. "Brilliant, ruthless, almost certainly a monomaniac, though, in fairness, his photographs are actually quite good."

"It's not me you should be arresting Ms. Thropp." Johnny told her.

"Oh I don't do the arresting. My husband and his partner does."

"I should have been more clever."

"You should have run faster."

After the case, Elphaba apologized to the guests for the little incursion and explained to them that a criminal was in the wedding but taken care of. Elphaba sang a song for the wedding and then gave another toast to Boq and Glinda. Everyone started danced after the toast except Elphaba, Boq and Glinda and talked about what has happened in the last two months.

"Well you now hardly need me now." Elphaba told Glinda.

"What do you mean?" Glinda asked.

"I could go back solving cases solo or I might leave Oz again before you know it."

"Oh don't do that. I could join you even if I'm married. The people of Oz expect me to do something. With you, I've done more work than I ever was two years ago. I was mostly a puppet for Morrible, now I've more helpful."

"Glinda's right Elphaba. Don't leave Oz again." Boq said, "I could join your adventures if you want me to."

"Thanks for the compliments you two." Elphaba said, "I could stay in Oz if Glinda can tell me if Nessa is alive."

Glinda jumped when Elphaba said Nessarose's name "How did you-"

"She talked to me in my mind palace earlier in the wedding and told me you helped her."

"Sorry Elphie, I met to tell you but I totally forgot due to the cases we went."

"It's alright. As long as you helped her, I don't mind. Now both of you should dance already. I'm going home." The wedded couple then danced as Elphaba left the wedding. As she is walking away from the reception hall, Elphaba is thinking what has happened in the past few months. Truly, this is a happy return she hope for.

* * *

**Well that's it. Review how the story went.**


End file.
